


The Ice Queen and the Demon of Beacon

by yangisbestgirl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hate Sex, Slow Burn, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangisbestgirl/pseuds/yangisbestgirl
Summary: Weiss, the new kid at Beacon High, is immediately fixated upon by it's resident bully, Yang. This makes the Weiss angry, but  not for the typical reasons. Why oh why does her tormentor have to be so damn hot?!Aka the bully vs the rich girl





	1. Chapter 1

Weiss' limo pulled up to the school she'd been told she was to stay at. She'd moved to Vale at her father's behest as he wanted to establish his company's power in the region, and Weiss was dragged along for the ride. There weren't any prestigious schools in the area and she'd been forced to attend a public school. Weiss was pissed already that she'd have to attend a place like this before she was driven up to the curb. She hated it even more seeing the building from the window.

Weiss stepped outside with her bag in tow, grimacing. She looked back to see the window of the drivers seat scroll down and the driver give her a warm smile. Weiss smiled back. Klein was the only one who smiled at her on any kind of regular basis. He was her best friend.

"Have a good day, Klein" He gave her a kind look and drove away.

Weiss continued towards the school, glaring at her surroundings in silent judgement. She saw kids who must have _walked_ to school, _on foot_. A girl passed by her wearing clothes Weiss wouldn't dress her dog in. She grimaced and made her way to the doors, only to find Pyrrha Nikos waving at her from the entrance of the main hallway. Weiss grinned, finally someone she knew, someone like her!

Pyrrha quickly walked up to Weiss and gave her a crushing hug, much to the antisocial heiress's chagrin.

"Weiss! It's so good to see you! It's been ages!"

"Ugh. Hi, Pyrrha."

Weiss and Pyrrha had gone to the same middle school as her; Atlas Prep, and they struck up a friendship immediately. Pyrrha had never expected perfection out of her like everyone else in her environment had, and Weiss saw Pyrrha as more than just the child star she was, more than "the girl from the Pumpkin Pete's commercial." Pyrrha had sought a life outside the gilded hell they had lived in and moved away after middle school, left game behind for a normal life. Weiss hated the culture she lived under as well but never understood why Pyrrha would voluntarily submit herself to live in a place like this and associate with these... _lowlifes_. Weiss glanced up and down Pyrrha, her high fashion dresses gone and in their place she was wearing... jeans and a red t-shirt. Weiss found it a little harder to judge her close friend but felt similarly about her outfit. 

Pyrrha released her. "C'mon Weiss, I'll show you around" Pyrrha gave her a short tour, showing her to the lockers, the most relevant classrooms, the cafeteria, and as much as she could before the bell rang and the first class began.

Beacon's periods ran on a rotation system and Weiss's first class that day was a study hall with Professor Goodwitch. Easy enough, since she didn't have any work to do yet as the new kid, although Weiss was a bit startled at how often Goodwitch would crack her riding crop on the desks of those who were making too much noise for her taste.

Weiss' second class was less easy. It was history with Dr. Oobleck. Weiss had no issue with history, and Oum knows her father would be furious if she didn't give schoolwork her all, but Oobleck was an ... _eccentric_ character. He talked a mile a minute and Weiss was so overwhelmed just trying to take notes. 

By the time the bell rang Weiss had a cramp in her writing hand and a headache from concentration. After the first two periods Beacon allowed its students a 10 minute break to study, snack, chat with friends, whatever. Weiss took at avantage of this and sought out Pyrrha. 

"Hey Weiss, how's your day been so far?"

"Less than ideal. My hand is killing me. I swear keeping up with Oobleck is harder than fencing."

Pyrrha smiled in sympathy. "Yeah Oobleck takes some getting used to. Don't fret too hard about it, his tests are surprisingly easy in spite of how he talks."

Weiss sighed in exasperation. "I hope so. I'm gonna go outside and get some fresh air."

Pyrrha frowned a bit but didn't argue. "Okay, well be back soon. I'll see you at lunch?"

Weiss nodded and turned out the front doors, walking around the brick wall of the academy seeking a moment of peace. She didn't exactly find it. In a little alcove between the gates to the courtyard and the school, which Weiss thought would be nice spot to catch her breath from the overwhelming day, Weiss spotted a girl standing there.

This girl was tall. Easily a foot taller than Weiss. She wore a makeshift tank top - seems the arms were cut off by hand - jeans ripped to hell at the knees and ankles, and a brown leather jacket tied around her waist. She had long, unkempt blonde hair down to the small of her back, and a tattoo of a flaming yellow heart on one shoulder, not to mention her well defined muscles, obviously from either working out a ton or fighting all the time, or both. The only thing Weiss found more distasteful than the way she was dressed was the fact she was smoking. Weiss hated that. She would always leave the room when Coco would do that back home in Atlas. In Atlas however, it was legal at 18, here in Vale you had to be 21. She was looking at a criminal. A delinquent!

And that delinquent was looking at her.

The girl blew out some smoke and tossed her cigarette to the ground, crushing it with her boot and advancing towards the smaller heiress. Weiss stepped back instinctively, but the girl didn't stop. Just as Weiss was about to panic and run she felt herself be grabbed by the front of her peacoat and slammed hard against the brick wall, painfully cracking her head against the solid surface. "Ow!" She cried out, and opened her mouth to spit a tirade against the brute, demand she be let go immediately and pull strings to have the girl expelled until she opened her eyes and the angry rant died in her mouth at the sight of the other girls face uncomfortably close to her own.

"Heya."

Weiss swallowed in sudden fear and couldn't find it in her to reply. The girl smiled even smugger at her silence and continued.

"You must be new here. Don'tcha know this school has a toll gate running through it?"

Weiss gulped. "A..a toll gate?"

The girl smirked. "Yeah, a toll gate. Y'see this is MY gate here, to the courtyard. You've driven somewhere before, right? In order to get past, you have to pay."

Weiss fear was overcome by rage for a hot second.

"Are you extorting me?!" She exclaimed.

"Nah pretty girl, I'm not extorting you. I'm robbing you."

The girl then released one of her hands from Weiss' peacoat and ripped her purse right off her shoulders, breaking one of the clasps. The motion flung Weiss to the ground. Weiss got up from the ground even more furious than before. 

"How.. how DARE you try to steal from me! You ruined my purse, that was custom Adel! You bitch-"

Weiss' rant was interrupted by a sharp pain in her ribs. She gasped as the air left her lungs and collasped back to the ground. Before she could rent more than a second to catch her breath she felt a tug at her ponytail, pulling her head back. She cried out in pain again before hearing the bully's voice.

"I know you didn't just call me a bitch, rich girl. The last guy who called me a bitch ended up with a broken nose and internal bleeding. I'd hate to fuck up that pretty face of yours so early on. I'll let it slide as it's your first day and all but don't fucking piss me off, rich bitch."

Weiss was in too much pain to reply beyond a nod, when the girl released her hair to dig through her purse. Weiss gasped for air and huffed and panted when she heard the girl exclaim again,

"Holy shit! You brought $120 to fucking school? Are you goddamn stupid?!"

Weiss glared with indignace at the taller girl. $120 is pocket change to her but she hated to give even a penny to this horrible brute. The girl pocketed the cash and tossed her the broken purse back.

"I'm keeping this, rich girl. Keep money like that coming and I won't have to rough ya up again. Now on your fucking feet!" She grabbed Weiss by the collar and lifted her up back against the wall, leaning in close again.

"Now I'm sure this goes without saying, but ya don't tell the teachers about this little conversation we had, ya don't tell your parents, and ya don't tell your friends. Ya don't say shit and ya don't get hit. Because I swear to Oum if you make trouble for me, there will be trouble for you."

Weiss nodded despite the hate swirling in her gut. It was all she could do to avoid being hit again.

"So from now on I'm gonna want ya to bring at least half that amount to me every day. I'm sure a girl like you will have no trouble providing. Of course.." The girl brushed a hand over Weiss' shoulder. "...you could pay me in other ways."

Weiss' eyes widened. She couldn't be implying...?

"You've clearly got a great ass. I'd love to see it sometime if you'd rather pay me in that way."

Weiss felt a whole new wave of fear wash over her. It was one thing to be held up by a bully but it was another thing entirely to be violated.

The girl seemed to tell what she was thinking and backpedaled. "Hey hey relax I'm not a rapist or anything. Just wanted to give ya the option. "

"So anyway, back to robbing you, I expect interest-"

"YANG!"

Weiss and the girl -apparently, Yang- turned to see Pyrrha standing there with a defensive look aimed at the blonde.

"Yang, that's Weiss and she's my friend. Please let her go."

To Weiss' shock the girl didn't just focus her violence on Pyrrha instead and released her grip on Weiss, walking up to Pyrrha with intent only to argue.

"Pyrrha I'm already leaving Jaune alone at your request, I can't give you another. I'll lose my reputation if I give the new kid a pass."

"Everyone at this school is afraid of you, Yang. Nothing's going to hurt your 'reputation.' Just leave my friend alone, please? I'll treat you at Junior's on Friday?"

The girl grumbled out a "Fine," and stormed off. Pyrrha hurried over to Weiss and picked her off the ground. 

"Weiss I am so sorry about that, I should have warned you about her!"

"Damn-" Weiss coughed. "-Right. Why didn't you *cough* tell me this wretched place was full *cough* of thugs like her? She stole my money and ruined my Adel purse! And she tried to proposition me! "

"Weiss I'm so sorry. It's really complicated. Her name is Yang and I promise despite the moment you just had she's not a bad person."

Weiss fumed. "You mean you're _friends_ with that bitch?!"

Pyrrha opened her mouth to say something when the bell rang and their break was over. She looked at Weiss apologetically and spoke "I'll explain everything to you at lunch, okay?"

Weiss nodded in begrudging agreement and started off towards her next class. She had been beaten, humiliated, sexually harassed, stolen from, and talked to death on her first day. She was going to hate Beacon Academy, she knew it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss found herself mostly ignoring Port's lecture. Mostly all she could think about was the bruise forming on her ribs and the experience she just had with the merciless blonde. As Port rambled on about his encounter with a Grimm in the woods outside the city (Oum that man was way too proud of himself for a geography teacher) Weiss could only absentmindedly scratch notes in her binder while she obsessed over the girl from earlier. _Yang, she was called. In what kind of school does a brutish thug like this Yang run free without being punished_? In Atlas Prep she would have been found out within hours and expelled immediately! Weiss could think of nothing else but the delinquent, the repugnant way she dressed, showing her toned arms and so much skin, her disgusting smoking habit, her awful agression and distasteful language, and worst of all the insult that someone would _dare_ lay hands on Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company. If Pyrrha didn't have a damn good explanation for this, there would be hell to pay on this school, hell to pay on this whole damn country for allowing this. Weiss Schnee will _not_ be treated this way!

The bell rang after what felt like minutes - she'd been stewing the entire class and completely lost track of time. As she packed up her supplies she looked down at her notes to find that they were useless. All of them were sloppy and barely legible, with one trailing off midsentence into an angry scribble which meant nothing and was just her grinding her pen into the paper. To make matters worse she barely took 6 notes- and they meant nothing to her since she essentially missed the entire class. Weiss felt shame for a hot second before it just added fuel to the fire of her rage, now this girl was affecting her studies, how dare she cause Weiss Schnee to underperform! Weiss found herself practically sprinting to her locker to demand an explanation of Pyrrha.

When she arrived at her locker Pyrrha was waiting for her with an apologetic grimace on her face. Weiss silently glared at her, slamming her books in her locker, not needing to say anything to demand answers from the tall redhead..

"Walk with me to the cafeteria? I'll tell you as we walk?"

Weiss followed her with fury in her step. "You'd better have something good to tell me about this, because I will not be treated this way! Do you know she -"

"Okay, Weiss, I know that was bad but I promise it won't happen again, she's my friend and she won't hurt you anymore. "

"How can you be friends with that stupid thug?! Is this how normal people live? Is this our only option for a social life? We used to spend our time with people like Coco Adel, Neon Katt played at my 16th birthday party and now you're hanging with scum like her?! Is this what you've become?!"

"Weiss, she's not a bad person, I swear!" Pyrrha bit her lip and got on line for the cafeteria. "Look, Weiss, before Yang came to Beacon there was a lot more bullying going on. My boyfriend was being terrorized by this asshole Cardin and his gang of Meatheads, until Yang came in and took over the school. Cardin and his gang would pick on anyone, grope girls inbetween classes regardless of what they wanted, and even the teachers were afraid of them. Yang put them all on their ass and they rarely make a move in fear she'll lay them out again."

"I don't care if they were worse! She _hit_ me, Pyrrha! She _hit_ me!" Weiss stamped her heel on the tile floor, slipping a bit and catching herself on the railing signaling where the line started. Weiss blushed and righted herself 

"Weiss, I promise that's done!"

"I don't care that it's done, I refuse to be friendly with a bully on general principle and you should too!"

Pyrrha sadly grimaced again. "I just try not to think about it too much. Look, Yang doesn't come from the best home situation." She bit her lip in contemplation for a hot second and spoke again, "Look, I don't think it's my place to tell any details, but I'll say this, if Yang didn't take someone's lunch money, she'd probably never have any of her own. That's all I'll say."

Weiss gave Pyrrha a confused look. She wasn't fond of that explanation but didn't have a good retort. Why didn't she simply borrow some money from her parents? What are parents for if not borrowing money from? And if she can't buy lunch, why doesn't she bring her own lunch? You don't have to rob people for lunch, that makes no sense. And who would actually want lunch from here, anyway? Weiss saw the pizza being added to Pyrrha's tray and was revolted. Looking at synthetic cheese, pre sliced pepperoni, how could any self respecting young woman put that in her body? And she didn't even want to think about how many calories it must be. She was just glad Klein had made her her own lunch. Pyrrha saw the look on her face and replied, "It has a certain charm to it." Weiss didn't get it but Pyrrha looked as statuesque as ever so clearly it can't have been that bad. She shrugged it off.

"So Weiss, can we stop talking about Yang so I can introduce you to my other friends?"

Weiss nodded and followed her through the tables, nearly tripping over two freshmen in the midst of a conversation, one ginger with a bow tied in her hair, and a brunette with red tips in her hair, dressed all in red and black. Weiss was judgy as ever but the girls outfit matched her well enough for Weiss to approve, even if she wasn't a fan of the style. They moved on one table behind them and sat down next to a girl with long black hair and cat ears. Across from her were three more strangers to Weiss.

Pyrrha spoke up to introduce them. "Guys, this is my friend Weiss from Atlas, Weiss, this is Ren, Nora, Blake, and my boyfriend Jaune." Weiss studied them all, Ren seemed mostly quiet and reserved, but not shy, giving her a silent but friendly wave. Nora seemed busting out of her seat to have met a new person, and Weiss noticed she was oddly ripped for someone so short. Jaune blushed and barely managed to get out a weak "h-hi". Weiss wondered how this shy, blushing idiot with a bunny rabbit on his hoodie managed to land a literal teen model like Pyrrha. Finally she observed Blake, who was looking up from her book intensely back at her, studying her as much as Weiss was. Weiss choked back a wince, that maybe Blake knew who she was? Weiss wasn't the biggest fan of her father's policies (not that it stopped her from going to the bank) and as such it could make interactions with faunus kind of awkward, and everyone who mattered knew who she was, she was Weiss Schnee.

Their silent eye contact was broken by one of Nora's outbursts, "OHEMGEEYOU'REWEISSPYRRHATOLDMEABOUTYOUYOU'RESOPRETTYILOVEYOURHAIRDOYOULIKEPANCAKESRENMAKESTHEBESTPANCAKESWHATSATLASLIKE..." As Nora barrelled out small talk at the speed of light, it took Weiss a few seconds to adjust, until Ren calmed her down and the group got on well enough, Nora, Pyrrha, and Weiss dominating the conversation, with the occasional snippet from Ren or a mumbled participation from Jaune. About halfway through lunch Blake seemed to deem Weiss not a threat and participated as well, much to Weiss' relief.

Eventually the bell rang and they all got up to go to their next classes. Next Weiss had Math with Professor Peach, which Weiss liked well enough. She enjoyed geometry particularly, as it felt like art to her. After that Weiss moved on to Literature class, which Principal Ozpin taught himself, though Weiss got a bad vibe from the next desk over, Monika, who seemed way too into the subject for her comfort. Overall it was fine enough and she moved on to her last class of the day, Anatomy with Professor Goodwitch.

Goodwitch spoke about the anatomy of a Boarbatusk and how most Grimm and mammals were composed in similar shapes and forms. Goodwitch had no interest in slowing down work for the new kid and announced that they were to do a lab experiment that day, and had been assigned a random partner to test the difference between a Grimm frog and a real frog. She began to call out partnerships.

"Miss Belladonna and Miss Nikos at station 1."

Weiss yawned, bored to tears by the subject.

"Mister Arc and Miss Soliel at station 5"

Weiss tapped her foot waiting for her turn.

"Miss Schnee and Miss Xiao Long at station 7."

Finally! Weiss got up from her desk and waled over to the lab station she had been assigned, excited to meet her partner. She walked past Blake and Jaune and a bunch of kids she didn't know just happy to get to work, something peaceful that she knew. Weiss arrived at her station only to freeze in horror, finding a tall, muscular blonde grinning as smug as a human being can be waiting for her. 

 _Oh no_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before as long as there's interest I'll keep writing, thx for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pls no bulli the weiss

Weiss was speechless to find the lab partner she'd been assigned was the blonde bully she met earlier, the tall brute named Yang. Yang Xiao Long, apparently. Weiss stood there staring into the eyes of the giggling delinquent for a hot second until she found the nerve to storm off to Goodwitch's desk. 

As Weiss stepped towards her teacher, Goodwitch, somehow even taller than Yang looked down derisively at her and Weiss' flow of complaints died in her throat. "Is there a  ** _problem_** , Miss Schnee?" Weiss didn't know who she was more afraid of, and mumbled out a quiet "No, ma'am" and sheepishly returned to her lab station. The blonde brawler had of course seen everything and snickered even harder when Weiss returned.

"Y'know I hear Goodwitch hits people too. Just in a ...  _different_  context."

Weiss' jaw dropped. The first words this hoodlum had spoke to her since robbing and beating her was to sexualize their teacher?! Weiss whipped her head around to see if Goodwitch had heard, but the teacher seemed to be absorbed in her laptop, searching something on AskJinn as far as she could tell. Weiss was relieved she wouldn't be dragged into trouble by this brute. At least, not yet.

Weiss tensed and decided it was best to ignore the girl as much as possible and began setting up beakers for the experiment. The girl seemed to be amused and spoke up, "You can relax, rich girl, I'm not gonna hit ya again. Out of respect for Pyrrha. That is, unless you really piss me off."

Weiss found the courage to spin around and confront her. "If-if you touch me again, I'm gonna call the police!"

Yang frowned for a split second and resumed her cocky grin. "No you won't."

Weiss had no response. Yang continued, "You would have already. You're the kind to demand things and pull strings to get em. You get what ya want by making threats and they give it to you because they want something from you or they're afraid of you. I don't work that way. I'm just fucking with you because I like it." Weiss choked at the admission and the language. "And you have no idea what to do about it."

Weiss went red with the combination of fear and anger and managed to growl out her small, pathetic retort. "Just do your job and I'll do mine and we can never talk to each other again."

Yang smirked. "Nah, I don't think I will."

"What?!"

"You seem smart, rich girl. You can do our project."

Weiss fumed. "It's a group project! Youre supposed to participate! That's the entire point!"

"Work is work. That you're going to do. And I'm not. A prissy little thing like you ain't gonna just let her grade suffer, right? So do your job and make it good, shrimp."

Weiss went pink in the face. "How... how dare you, you stupid brute! It's a _group project_!" Weiss stomped her heels on the floor. "You _have_ to help me!"

The tall blonde leaned down, closing the distance between their faces. Weiss suddenly felt fear again and froze, feeling so small and vulnerable against the lab table. Her eyes were lavender and seemed to be hiding something, but her grin conveyed nothing but smug confidence. She opened her mouth to quietly taunt, "Make me."

The girl backed away to give Weiss some space to work. "Best get to it bitch, or you'll run out of time to do the experiment!" She sat down on a stool to watch, her bare muscular arms folded. Weiss resolved to begin the experiment. The blonde was right about one thing, she wasn't about to let her own grade suffer for the blonde's inaction. She set up the beakers and unwrapped the freeze-dried frogs, one Grimm, one real. Weiss moved over to get the vials of dust she was to test on them, to find the blonde sitting in front of it scrolling through her phone. Weiss swallowed her rage and moved to open the cabinet behind her when the blonde leaned deliberately to get in way of her hand. Weiss tensed up but moved to the other cabinet door , when yang leaned in front of that too, not even looking up from her phone. Weiss huffed and stood their waiting until she saw Yang grin and finally let her get what she needed.

Weiss got the dust and proceeded with the experiment, testing different kinds of dust on the dead, preserved amphibians and recording how to their bodies reacted to the stimulus. She had to resist lashing out at the blonde for the harassment she had to endure while she work, as the blonde did things like flick bits of dirt she picked out of her nails at Weiss, loudly yawn just to tease her, and deliberately stare at Weiss' body just to make her uncomfortable.

Weiss grit her teeth and endured it all, and finally got to the last part of her experiment, to test how the frogs reacted to freezing dust. Weiss uncapped the vial and was about to ration out a measured dose when she felt a hand on her shoulder push her forwards. "Oops." The blonde said as she gleefully pushed Weiss towards her work. Weiss yelped and the vial in her hand splashed haphazardly, freezing the entire Grimm frog solid and ruining the last step of her experiment. 

Weiss breathed heavily but couldn't control her rage when she heard the blonde's sadistic chuckle. That was the last straw! Weiss found herself ignited with a fire that she had to act on, and gripped the vial tighter. About half of the fluid dust remained. Weiss felt herself acting before she could stop herself , and flung the contents of the vial at the blonde brawler before she could react.

The ice froze to her jacket, her shirt, and the ground around her feet, trapping the bully in place. Yang just stood there in wide eyed shock that Weiss might have stood up to her. Weiss breathed heavily and stopped to see that the room had gone quiet and everyone was looking at them. Goodwitch looked exasperated.

Weiss panicked a tad, "Ahaha silly me I tripped holding the vial! I'm sorry about that Yang, won't happen again!"

Goodwitch massaged her temples and closed her eyes, clearly unwilling to deal with this on the last class of the day. With a heavy sigh, she spoke, "See that it doesn't, Miss Schnee," and returned to her desk, face in palm.

The conversation in the room resumed and Weiss began cleaning up her work, with a conflicting torrent of emotion; pride for standing up for herself, fear of retaliation, embarrassment for making a scene, and rage over her experiment being destroyed. Weiss looked back to see Yang, who was still speechless, dumbfounded by Weiss' actions. Just as Weiss was finishing up, Yang saw some ice out of the corner off her eye. A few locks of her hair had been frozen by the dust. Yang snapped out of her trance and looked Weiss in the eye, all humor gone from her face. 

"You're _dead_ , Schnee."

It was then the bell rang and school was out, and Weiss rushed out of the classroom to gather her things and get home before Yang would beat the shit out of her.

She speedwalked out of the school to find Klein waiting to pick her up and practically launched herself into the backseat, finally relaxing for the first time that day. 

"Did you have a good day Weiss?" The kindly Butler asked.

Weiss thought for a second and came up with a new way to get back at the blonde, and it was her turn to grin. 

"Yeah, Klein, I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same deal everyone lemme know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Yang stood by her gate, smug expression as ever, as she watched May pull 20 lien out of her bag and hand it over. It felt so good to have power again after that shrimp had embarrassed her in class.

"Good job Zedong, but next week I want $25. I hope I don't need to remind you what happens if I don't get it " she moved over to tower over the quivering girl. Yang let her leave and leaned back against the brick wall. She pulled out her wallet and added it to her haul for that week. She grinned. With Weiss' "contribution" she'd have lunch for them both for the whole rest of the week, and with her other victims there'd be room to splurge. Maybe she'd get a drink at Junior's later. The old bastard was still afraid of her, and she could get in despite being underage.

Yang had just begun to patrol around the courtyard in search of potential victims when Goodwitch's voice over the intercom rang out, " _Miss Xiao Long, please report to my classroom immediately_."

Yang rolled her eyes. She was no stranger to punishment from teachers but was mostly frustrated that she'd have to pick over her regular victims to figure out which the rat was. They certainly couldn't get away with that without a few blows. 

That reminded her as she walked, she hadn't seen Weiss that day. She owed her an ass beating after damaging her gorgeous hair. Sure there was the whole aspect where she couldn't let someone get away with standing up to her, but she was more mad about the hair thing. Pyrrha's request be damned, that girl was in for some shit.

As luck would have it, when Yang opened the door to Goodwitch's classroom she saw the white haired bitch with an absolute shit eating grin on her face, sitting in a chair in front of Goodwitch's desk. Yang's temper flared but didn't say anything beyond "I'd there a reason I've been called here?"

Goodwitch got up from her desk and handed Yang a paper. "Do you have an explanation for this, Miss Xiao Long?"

Yang inspected the paper to find it was the lab report Weiss was to do. Upon further analysis she had left each category exactly half finished - only half the data recorded, only half the conclusions drawn, and half the page completely blank.

"Miss Schnee tells me you refused to help her in any way. Is this true?"

Yangs hands trembled and she had to force herself not to crush the paper and charge over to deck Weiss right there in her chair. She said nothing but Goodwitch seemed to draw her own conclusions.

"It seems you two weren't the best pairing. So here's how it's going to go, Miss Xiao Long, you get a zero on this paper. And you, Miss Schnee, get a 50."

Now it seemed it was Weiss' turn to be outraged as she jumped up from her chair, with a shout of "What?! I did my work!"

Goodwitch looked down at her. "Talk to me like that again and you'll have a zero as well. Now did you try to reconcile with her or come to me for help? No. This project was about group participation and you didn't even try. Hence the 50. Any _objections_ , ladies?" The professor sneered.

Both girls had nothing more to say and Goodwitch dismissed them back to lunch. As soon as they made into a hallway far enough away from the classroom Yang grabbed Weiss by the collar and slammed her into a row of lockers.

Weiss had the wink knocked out of her a bit, but the smug grimace never left her face, and Yang saw red. She reeled back an arm to punch Weiss in the face when she yelled out a quick "Stop!"

Yang hesitated as she went on. "So you really want to punch me?" 

Yangs expression didn't falter. "You need to pay, for that, for yesterday, and especially for my hair!"

Weiss with the smug aura still in full force kept going. "So you really want to blow up your social life?

Yang faltered and said nothing. Weiss continued. "I see how you are. You have your small group of friends which tolerate you and everyone else is afraid. So are you sure you want to hit me? Those friends will leave you, and you'll be all alone, brute."

Yang saw red again, thinking about her mother, and her ex, and released Weiss without realizing it. Weiss dusted herself off. "Now if you'll get out of my way, I have a lunch waiting for me. Who knows what you have, peasant."

Yang slammed her fist into the locker next to Weiss' head, instantly silencing her. "This isn't over, bitch. I'll find a way to punish you, I swear."

Weiss sneered and turned her head up, ducking out from under Yang and walking away. "I wouldn't count on it.

As Yang fumed and watched Weiss walk away she spent a troubling amount of time eyes glued to Weiss' swaying hips and well shaped rear. "Damn that bitch needs a good lay," the brawler muttered. She heard a soft cough behind her and whipped around to see Velvet cowering by her locker. She ha seen the whole thing.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, BUNNY BITCH?!"

Velvet let out a squeak and scampered away.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Weiss walked with Pyrrha through the mall, trying on clothes only they could afford. Weiss in particular thought the stores in Vale were lacking the true class she'd been used to, but it was more an excuse to hang out with her friend than anything. They had gone after school, with Jaune and Ren in tow. Those two were off doing their own thing at the moment, clearly arguing over which jacket looked better on Jaune.

Weiss held up a skirt, showing it to Pyrrha. "What do you think of this one? Obviously it's cheap for my tastes but it could be successfully worked with into a better outfi-"

"Hey, Weiss?" Pyrrha shifted uncomfortably. "So... Did something happen with you and Yang? I casually mentioned you chatting with her in my study hall, and she seemed to quietly fume. I've never seen her do that before."

Weiss was slightly offended to have been interrupted but responded anyway. "Yes, in fact, I put that delinquent peasant in her place."

Weiss was displeased to see Pyrrha's face contort into one of disappointment. "Weiss, couldn't you even try to get along? I want my friends to try to be civil with each other."

Weiss practically growled with offense at Pyrrha's request. "How dare you try to make me consort with that lowlife scum?  What have you become, Pyrrha, now that you're so close with a dirty bully like her?!"

Pyrrha thought for a second and spoke up. "Weiss, you do know that you were a bully yourself back at Atlas, don't you?"

Weiss was silent at Pyrrha's words. How could she even think such a thing?! "I would never lower myself to rob people with violence, or be caught dead wearing such unladylike, improper clothing! How dare you!"

"Weiss that's not what I meant. You bullied people in a different way."

"How so?!"

"How many times did you mock the poorer students for what they were wearing? Or make fun of the freshmen with your little gang of cronies? And do I even need to mention the things you said about the faunus." 

Weiss' face darkened at that last bit. "You know I don't think that anymore."

"That's not my point Weiss. My point is that you may not have hit people and took their lunch money, but you hurt people in a different way. You got better, but you're not completely clean of wrongdoing, Weiss. I'm sorry but it's true."

Weiss had nothing to say back. She was dumbfounded by the supposition but could think of no way to deny what Pyrrha was saying. She just played with the skirt she was holding and thought.

It was around then that Jaune and Ren meet back up and they could continue hanging out as normal, but Weiss had that cloud over her head the rest of that night. Was it really true? Wasn't that just how high school was? It was normal to be catty like that. Surely she wasn't truly a bully, was she? Right?

* * *

Weiss was sick to death of Study Hall. She just couldn't get used to the sound of Goodwitch disciplining students around her. It's not like she'd ever need the extra time, she would never let her studies suffer, so it was just an exercise in annoyance for her. That Wednesday morning she used her time then to go to Beacon's gym, at least get some exercise. 

Weiss arrived to a mostly empty gym, a few kids swinging dumbbells around, not much going on but it was much quieter in her opinion and at least it's be for something practical. Weiss got on a treadmill and ran for a few minutes, as she'd been used to, but found her eyes wandering to the weight bench, something she'd never done in her life. It couldn't be that hard, right? If short little Nora could be that ripped, surely it's not that hard of a task? Weiss decided to try it out just once.

Surely, say, 40 pounds would be enough? Weiss had lifted heavier things before, and she wasn't out of shape, it was just a new activity. Weiss placed the weights on the bar and lay down on the bench to see if she could lift it. She picked up the bar and tried to lift it. It worked... For a few seconds. Her arms trembled and collapsed, the bar falling to her chest and knocking the breath out of her she didn't realize she was holding in. As she struggled for breath and tried to wrench the bar off her in vain, she finally felt release when an unknown person grabbed the bar from behind and placed it on the dock where it belongs. She gasped out for breath when she heard a familiar smug chuckle behind her. 

 _Her again_.

Yang looked down at her, upside down from Weiss' perspective on the bench. 

"That's not you do it, princess. Move on, I'll show you."

Weiss made a look of indignace and left the bench, waiting impatiently.

Yang was wearing a tube top and dull brown cargo pants, and a white towel around her neck and shoulders, her hair tied in a ponytail. She put quite a few pounds, and then some more, and Oum how was she still adding more weight to the bar?! She finally lay down in the bench and spoke up. "Alright so first thing, never do this alone. You always use a spotter." 

Weiss sneered. "it was merely a curiosity, I don't plan to ever do this again-"

"Just shut up and hold the bar behind me, bitch."

Weiss found herself complying for some reason as Yang went on to explain how it was properly done. "Straighten your arms like this." "Breathe in on the pull, out on the push" and such things as Yang lifted more weight than Weiss was sure she could have possibly weighed.

She put the bar down and sat up to look at Weiss who had trotted around to leave. "So did that teach you anything, Ice Queen?"

Weiss spun around in place, jaw agape. "And what is that supposed to mean, you brute?!"

Yang smirked from her chair. "Well, it's partly because ya threw ice at me. It's also because you're a frigid bitch."

"How...dare you say that to me! I won't stand here and hear this from you!" Weiss stormed out of the room, cutting her workout short to go back to Goodwitch's annoying classroom. She totally wasn't thinking about the way Yang's arm muscles moved when she was lifting the bar, or the beads of sweat that dripped down her neck as she did it.

No, Weiss wasn't thinking about those things at all. _Surely_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm considering writing a sister fic where student teacher Cinder takes advantage of Ruby. With potential to get really dark. Lemme know if anyone would be interested in that


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so long since last chapter. I just went through my first break up and my heart is broken so I only now have felt okay enough to write. I hope this chapter doesn't suck as as a result.

Weiss sat down with her lunch in tow to meet her friends. Pyrrha was cuddling up to Jaune while Nora was talking Ren's ear off, as he politey nodded along to her talk of "reps" and "shock play", clearly not truly listening to a word, as if he'd had to get used to this a long time ago. From Weiss's limited experience knowing Nora, that wouldn't have suprised her a bit. Next to Pyrrha and Jaune sat Blake, her nose in a book as usual but nonetheless following along in the conversation well enough. Weiss began in talking about an upcoming test with Peach when she felt a presence from behind sit next to her. She looked over to see who it was, and of course, who could it be but that vulgar delinquent Yang.

Nora perked up at seeing her friend first, seeming like she was containing another dump of words upon her as she had been doing to Ren, but was just barely interrupted by Pyrrha. "Yang, hi, I haven't seen you at lunch lately." She shot a look at Weiss, silently pleading, "please be nice?"

Weiss glared angrily at the newcomer to the lunch table, who met her with that same cocky smirk, and then began to talk to Nora without even acknowledging her existence. Weiss fumed as they discussed some meathead bullshit about the gym Weiss didn't understand, internally raging,  _"why isn't she paying attention to me?! Is this some new kind of bullying I'm not familiar with?"_

Only then did the blonde look back at her, smirking again for a brief second. "Whatsa matter, princess? Jealous I'm talking to other girls?" Pyrrha shot Yang a look similar to the one she'd given earlier, but somehow even more withering. Yang sipped her drink to avoid making eye contact.

"If you must know, brute, we were discussing Peach's geography test next period. Not that I'd expect you to understand a word of it."

"Oh that test? I took that class last year. Here's what you'd need to know..."

Weiss watched in fury as the brawler launched into a deluge of insider information as to the contents of the test and what they needed to know. Weiss had hoped she'd have her intellect as an advantage over the delinquent, only to find Yang wasn't as dumb as Weiss had judged. It was in fact a little impressive, which made it all the more infuriating. Weiss still thought she was a bit smarter, of course.

Yang had lost a bet with Ren over something and took out her wallet to pay him. Weiss saw the amounts of cash she had, likely from her victims, as she took it out to pay Rent, she looked over to see Blake looking disgustedly at the wallet and get up from the table abruptly, merely citing a need to go to the bathroom. She hadn't returned that lunch, and when she left, Weiss could swear she saw a tinge of hurt flash though Yang's face, but it was gone in a second.

The lunch went easily enough from there on, as the group conversation flowed from topic to topic. Weiss mostly ignored the brute as much as possible and it was smooth enough. Maybe a few awkward silences.

Lunch wrapped up and they all dispersed to their own various classes. Weiss, turning around with her books out of her locker, suddenly felt herself bump into something and fall on the ground. "Oof!" She picked herself up to see the vaguely goth girl with the red tipped hair looking apologetic towards her. She looked down to see red glitter spilled all over her dress. She gasped in horror only to hear the girl fawn over her, apologizing at a mile a minute.

"Omgimsosorryiwasartclassredglittermybadaccident-"

"Shut up for a second! Do you know how much this dress cost?! And talk slower, I can't hear a word you're saying!"

The girl grimaced and replied, "listen, I'm so sorry, I was taking supplies to shop class and I'm already late so I ran and I'm super sorry this is all my fault!"

The girl was so honest and apologetic even Weiss couldn't stay mad at her, though she was extraordinarily enraged over the besmirching of her dress. She extended a hand to the girl. "I'm Weiss, the new third year. "

The girls face brightened up and eagerly shook her hand. "I'm Ruby, second year. Anywayigottagoseeyalater!" And she sped off in a blur leaving a bewildered and besmirched Weiss fuming. She called after the girl, "AND STOP RUNNING IN THE HALL YOU DOLT!"

"Dolt? That's a new one."

Weiss whipped her head around to see Yang standing behind her. " _Great_ ," she thought. " _As if I wasn't already late for class_."

"For your information, brute, I was talking to someone else. Now get out of my way, I need to get to class-"

Weiss heard the sound of Yang's fist hitting the locker next to hers. Kabe-don! She moved in close to look Weiss in the eye. "It can wait. I wanted to talk to you." Yang poked Weiss in the collar as she spoke, and Weiss totally was not thinking about how close her hand was to her breasts. Surely.

"So listen Ice Queen, I'm thinking we should bury the hatchet. After all, my friends like you well enough, and I get a kick out of fucking with your head, so I'm thinking we should get along better.

Weiss gulped at the proximity of her face to the blonde's and said nothing, a new kind of tension in the air than in their usual interactions. "Besides," the brawler continued. "I think you'd be a fun fuck."

Weiss was shocked out of her stupor by the blunt comment. She sputtered out a "WHAT?!"

"Oh please, princess, no one gets that jealous from being ignored."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS OF YOU! I-I was offended by your rudeness!"

Yang smirked. "Sure, babe, if you say so. I'm just putting the offer out there. Hatefucks are great fucks."

Weiss stamped her feet in rage. "I don't have to listen to this, let me leave this instant!"

Yang only chuckled at her shrill denials. "Y'know why I think we should go that way? I saw you looking at my abs earlier in the gym."

Weiss went beet red and silent. She hadn't even noticed she had done that. Had she? Surely the blonde was making things up."

The blonde let out a long laugh at her reaction. The sound wasn't exactly unpleasant, she thought.

"You are too easy! Oh my oum you are useless!"

Weiss had to retort. "I am not useless!"

"Please. I've been down this road before. I know you at least want a piece of this. Want me to prove it to you?"

Weiss arched an eyebrow in questioning, and both of then shot up immediately as the blonde's face leaned down, closer and closer to her face. Her heart pounded in her head, and her body tense and froze, unable to bring herself to move or dodge as Yang's lips inched closer to her own. Weiss thought about pushing her, screaming, blocking the attack, but her arms felt glued at her sides. The lips grew closer, and all thoughts died as she felt her body loosen and her lips part to accept them, and just as she felt her eyes flutter shut and the lips about to meet, she felt the blonde lurch back suddenly, with a wildly satisfied grin on her face, like she was containing the smugness of a thousand anime girl folders. She licked her lips as Weiss stood there dumbfounded that she would do such a thing. 

"Told ya."

She had done it. She had leaned in to kiss Weiss and jerked her head back at the last second to prove a point. Weiss felt dirty.

"I can't believe you do that, I'm leaving, I won't put up with you anymore, and she ducked under Yang's arms to flee from the situation. To her already embarrassed chagrin, the blonde followed her as she went, cracking up all the way.

"C'mon Weiss, it'll be fun! You clearly need to get laid anyway!" Weiss stomped along ignoring her. "I can even pour glitter on you while we fuck! Though I can't say I thought you'd be into that until now," she said, gesturing to Weiss' dress.

"I didn't do this! It was just from bumping into that insufferable goth dolt-"

Weiss felt herself be swing back into the lockers, the blonde again making eye contact, but for the first time seeing true rage in Yang's eyes.

"What the _**fuck**_ did you do to my sister?!"

Weiss gulped. She stammered out a "Nothing!" 

"We-we crashed into each other earlier and she spilled the glitter I didn't do anything to her!"

Yang looked down at her. "You're still new, so I guess you didn't know. Everyone at Beacon knows tthis.She'smy sister and you had best hear me when I say you hurt her, make her cry, call her so much as a mean name, or anything, anything at all I don't approve of, I will pound your face in. I'll break your fucking spine."

She let go of a stunned Weiss. "Sorry about that. I get real touchy about her sometimes. Anyway I'll let you go now. My offer still stands. We should fuck soon. Cya!" And she was gone just like that, leaving Weiss to ponder what just happened.

Weiss looked at the time on her phone. They had been talking for thirty minutes! Only twenty we're left in class! That was unacceptable! As she stormed back to her classroom, she thought about their interaction. How could that brute go from aggressively propositioning her right back to threatening her so quickly? And then back again? Weiss shook her head. And that almost-kiss? Weiss surely wouldn't be thinking about that all later that night. Surely.


	7. Chapter 7

Weiss groggily prepared herself for school on Friday. It had been an exhausting week to say the least. If it wasn't for that blonde headed brute forcing her way into her life and dominating her thoughts (nope nope get out unclean thoughts not having thoughts about being dominated by yang-) she could have had an ordinary school life, not one filled with conflict and emotion. Weiss hated emotion. Feeling was for the weak. Father taught her that. She shuddered a bit and her scar burned for a hot second, but she shook it off and, having finished preparing herself for school, went downstairs to leave for school. Whitley snickered as she walked past. She whipped around to meet him.

"Is something funny?!"

Her smug younger sibling gave her a chuckle and looked down to her feet. She followed his eyes to see she had put on one black socks and one white. She went red and stormed up the stairs as he burst out laughing at her. As she switched out her socks, she pondered what had happened. Maybe she was a bit distracted by her thoughts. She never would ever make a mistake on her appearance before. 

And ugh, Whitley. That little shit. She once again found her thoughts dragged back to Yang. How could someone love their siblings? They were nothing but awful, cruel, passive agressive competitors for attention and money. _How could anyone ferociously protect their sister like Yang did to the gotta chick, er, Ruby_. Winter was a bit different. She never was cruel to Weiss but she never tried to protect or baby her like Yang seemed to. It made no sense at all.

Weiss swallowed her pride to walk against Whitley's smug grin. As she neared out the door she heard Father clear his throat. She looked back at him, having stopped in place halfway out the door. He didn't even look up from his newspaper. Who the hell still reads the newspaper? Anyway, he seemed to have no purpose beyond to remind her of his existence. Weiss said nothing back and turned to walk out the door. Klein in his limo was waiting for her, a sympathetic look on his face. Weiss hated that most of all. She could take care of herself. _Don't waste your care on me,_ she thought. This is just how life is. No need for you to extend your effort. _Caring gets you hurt, and I don't want you to hurt, Klein._

Weiss said nothing and got inside the car. Neither of them had anything to say.

* * *

 

Weiss sat down at lunch. The whole gang was there as usual. Blake seemed, for the first time since Weiss had known her, animated and excited about something. 

"What's going on here? Why is everyone so enthused?"

Nora wrinkled her nose at the word 'enthused'. Ren picked up the slack. "We're all heading to Junior's after school. Do you want to come with us"

Weiss looked concerned. She wasn't a stranger to alcohol, a glass of wine with dinner was normal in Atlas as young as 5. But this? 

"That's illegal in Vale! I won't be a party to criminal activity!"

Pyrrha spoke up. "Junior knows us all by name. I promise it'll be okay."

Jaune, sitting on her lap, piped up. "Even I can go there without fear."

Pyrrha noded at that. "Yeah, c'mon Weiss, it'll be fun, I know you'll love it. We'll meet up with a few friends and we'll have a great time!"

Weiss was hesitant to agree but seeing her friends so excited eventually made her give in.

"Alright, I'll come. But I'll tell my dad I'm sleeping at your house to study and we'll have to carpool."

Nora let out a "HOORAY" and Weiss felt regretful for a sec but this would be a fun respite from the week for once. As long as...

"Ohmygoshthisisgonnabesofunwe'regonnainviteSunandNeptuneand **Yang**..."

Goddamnit.

* * *

Weiss walked up to the curb. It was about 6 pm and they'd agreed to meet up at the cafe. 

"So Pyrrha, which car is yours?"

"About that..."

Weiss groaned. Of course some awful caper would cause her to be forced into interacting with the insufferable blonde. 

"-I kinda promised to be Jaune, Nora, and Ren's DD. So I have no more room in my car. And Blake is with Neptune and her boyfriend."

Yep. There it is. She hoped the brute would have something at least with wheels. She didn't want to ride a donkey to the club or whatever it was poor people did.

"--- I know you don't get along the best but could you try to ride with Yang?"

Pyrrhas apologetic look always melted Weiss. She was far too charismatic to ever dream of being rude to.

"Fine. Just make sure she doesn't kill me?"

"I think she actually likes you at least somewhat. Usually she doesn't give half a mind to bicker with someone she isn't allowed to push around."

Weiss pondered that for a second as Pyrrha got in her car, a red convertible, with sweet sweet air conditioning and Bluetooth and automatic drive! She shuddered to think what she would be driven in. Her worst nightmare was answered as she heard an engine pull up behind her. There the blonde sat on a yellow and black motorcycle. A motorcycle! A deathtrap on wheels! Weiss almost missed the donkey. She didn't know what smelled worse, the exhaust or the cigarette Yang was puffing. While she drove, no less.

"You don't honestly expect me to get on that thing, do you?"

"Aww whatsamatter princess, don't wanna take me for a ride?"

She flushed furiously and stamped a heel. She'd gotten all dolled up to go to the club and was expected to travel on this?! Such insult, a Schnee didn't stand for this-

"Well I guess you can walk then!" Yang started the engine, looking smugly from under her sunglasses.

"Wait!"

She paused to look at Weiss, infuriatingly pleased with herself.

"I-I suppose I don't have a choice. How do I get on this thing?"

She grinned. "Put your legs around here, and put your arms around my waist. And don't get handsy now or we'll crash."

Weiss was thankful she couldn't see her face go red.

As the motorcycle took off, she felt strange. Sure she was terrified of the accident on wheels she was riding, but the speed made her heart beat in a good way. She felt free. She felt...safe. How could that be?

Before long, they had parked at the night club. Weiss wasn't impressed with the outside of the building. Or the neighborhood. It was next door to a strip club, of which the bouncer waved to Yang as they walked, which Weiss didn't want to even think about. 

"Yang, are you not worried about your deathtrap being stolen? Look at the neighborhood we're in."

Yang snorted. "No one here would dare to steal from Junior." That got Weiss' attention. Who the hell was this Junior and how did her friends know him?

They entered the building to find it was much nicer on the inside - lights, DJ, dance floor, and well populated. Weiss went over to meet up with her friends. Nora had already dragged Ren onto the dance floor and he already seemed exhausted. Jaune, Pyrrha, and a blue haired boy were talking.

"Weiss, this is Neptune"

Before she could say hello Yang burst inbetween thet to fist bump him and walked away. So ungodly rude! This was gonna be a hell of a night.

"Well," he drawled. "Who's this fine snow angel we got here?" He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "If only we had girls like this at Haven." Weiss should have been refreshed. This was how men treated her back in Atlas. With respect. Dignity. This is what she expected of the people around her.

And yet somehow, she didn't feel refreshed. Even after the week she'd just had. She just felt _**bored**_. That was new.

"Nice to meet you too." She drawed her hand back. "Where can I get a drink." He seemed a bit sheepish at the rejection, but wasn't rude about it. "O-over there." She sat down at a stool and gestured over the bartender. The tall, hugely built man cake over, washing a glass. "You're the damn blonde's new friend, right? I'm Junior. What can I getcha?"

"A red wine. Actually fuck that. Give me the most expensive stuff you got. I can afford it."

His lip curled in contempt, and poured himself a shot of vodka. She picked up a bottle of yellowish liquid from under the bar and poured her a shot.

"She's not my friend. Not exactly. She's a damn brute. Always threatening me or calling me names."

He perked up a bit. "Hell, I'll drink to that. She's an obnoxious blonde bimbo bitch." He clinked their glasses and they both knocked back the shot. Weiss immediately sputtered and coughed, nearly throwing up on the spot. "What - _cough, cough_ \- is that?! - _cough_ "

He smirked. "Grimm's Blood. Practically illegal stuff. May as well drink rubbing alcohol."

"Then why did you give it to me?! Do I look like a hard drinker?!"

"You asked for my most expensive stock. That shot was 150 lien."

She glared at him. She handed him her card. "Just red wine from here on then."

He poured her a glass. "If it makes you feel any better I feel the same way about Yang. I only let you kids in here because she'll beat the shit out of my men if I don't."

Just how good was that brute at fighting? Junior alone looked like he could bench press a mountain.

Weiss noticed that the woman with the pink and brown hair sitting next to her had been wordlessly staring at her for longer than was socially acceptable. Before she could complain, the blonde's voice rang out from behind her. Both Weiss and the woman turned to meet her. 

"Heeeeey Neo!"

The woman, still not having said anything launched up to a hug with Yang. And Weiss thought she was short, this girl was barely half Yang's size!

"Sup princess, this is my friend Neo. She's mute so that's why she didn't say anything."

The woman signed something to Yang and she laughed. "She totally does."

WHAT?! WHAT HAD THAT TINY BITCH JUST SAID?!

Weiss felt the fury only alcohol can bring ring inside her, but kept it down a few minutes longer.

"How do you know each other?" She forced out through gritted teeth."

"Oh yknow. We beat the hell outta someone in the same alley. One thing led to another and we became friends."

Of course this would be how she makes her friends. The blonde leaned down to whisper in Weiss' ear. " _ **We're fuck buddies too**_."

Weiss held in a gasp until she looked up to see the mute's face. She had a disgusting, smug, condescending look on her face. Weiss didn't know why, but she saw red. She wanted to wipe that smirk off her tiny fucking face.

"Anyway I'll see ya later ice queen, I'm gonna go have some fun. Hey Junior, toss me two whiskey shots!"

She downed them both at once and walked to the dance floor with Neo in tow. Weiss was too dumbfounded to say anything, until she saw Neo turn her head, look back at Weiss with that horrible grin, and **_proceed to squeeze Yang's ass_**.

Weiss saw only white in that moment. She yelled out "That bitch!" And knocked over her glass as she jumped to her feet, nearly tripping over her heels.

Junior called over to her. "Hey! You're lucky that was empty! No one dirtys my bar!" But Weiss didn't hear him as she stormed over to confront them. She was stopped on the way by Blake and Jaune, who introduced them to Sun, who Blake was drunkenly and lovingly clinging to. Weiss barely heard any other the conversation. All she could see was Neo and Yang dancing. Ignoring her.

Finally an idea struck. She went through the crowd to find Neptune, who, much to his suprised, she she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the center of the crowd. "You. Me. Dance." Neptune was confused but didn't complain. She began to dance with her, but it wasn't very good, since she wasnt paying attention to him at all. She was a professional dancer and looked like an awkward teenager with him, just because she was watching the crowd, to see if Yang could see them together. If she could ignore and mock Weiss, Weiss resolved to do the same thing. Once she finally located them in the crowd, she spent all her time trying to see if they had noticed, but never once did they indicate that they did. Until finally, a slow song came on. As Weiss awkwardly danced with Neptune, she saw Yang with Neo looking up at her, and Yang finally looked away, to look Weiss straight in the eyes before kissing Neo square on the lips.

"THAT DOES IT!" Weiss screamed and stormed off the dance floor, stomping to the bathroom while Neptune stood there dazed. "W-what just happened?"

 

Weiss paced around the bathroom fuming and muttering and cursing at the mirror until she heard a voice behind her. 

"Is something the matter, princess?"

Weiss turned on a dime. "Is something the matter? Is something the **_fucking_ **matter?!" She stompted toward Yang, who apparently had followed her into the bathroom. "You're the fucking matter! You bully me, hit me, mock me, all week long, make my life a bloody hell, waste my time, ruin my perfect grade! What do you think is the matter?!" 

Yang backed up towards the far wall of the bathroom. "Damn, tell me how you really feel, princess."

"I'm not fucking done yet!" She accentuated her sentences with a poke of her finger to Yang's collarbone. "You drag me here on a death machine and then drink?! How the fuck do I get home? Then you bring your perverted nonsense to this public place? You have the nerve to mock me and the ignore me and degrade yourself to piss me off?! How dare you throw that stupid ice-cream bitch in my face?!"

Yangs back hit the wall.

"You're the absolute fucking worst! You're a criminal, a bully, a brute, a slut, a violent thug, and a raging bitch!  You're awful and I hate you so goddamn much I wish I had an ounce of your strength so I could put you in your goddamn place _**you bloody worthless peasant!!!"**_

She leaned down to look Weiss deep in the eyes. 

"But you don't. So what are you gonna _**fucking**_ do about it?!

The blondes smirk and the furious rage of the heiress met in silence for a brief moment. That ended when Weiss balled her fists in Yang's shirt and stood on her tiptoes, smashing her lips into Yangs. 

The kiss was wild, Weiss mashing her lips and teeth into Yangs with fury, and Yang, somehow, kept that damn satanic smirk all the way through. Even with both their eyes closed and their lips moving in tandem, somehow Weiss still felt her smirk, her smug victory. Yang had won and she knew it and that came out in the kiss.

Weiss pulled away suddenly, breathing heavily and a trail of saliva dripping from her lips. Yang took a second to lick her lips before speaking. Leaning down again. Smug as always.

"I fucking **_knew_** you wanted this."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter! Hope you enjoyed I'm really proud of this one


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

Weiss stood there, looking up at the brawler, breathing just as heavily as she was, looking down at her with so much self satisfaction. Weiss wanted to wipe that look right off her face. Yang leant down to kiss her and Weiss closed her eyes and accepted it, this time gripping the back of her head by the golden locks and reaching up on her tiptoes to fight for dominance of the kiss. Yang seemed more insistent on making this one her own, and added her tounge into the mix, licking at Weiss' lips as they moved against hers. Weiss had no intention of letting her in, and pulled back with her teeth on Yang's bottom lip. A faint taste of iron met her with a muffled grunt from the blonde, who glided her hands slightly downward from her hips (when had she grabbed her hips). Weiss continued to move her lips until she felt said hands get even lower and roughly grab her rear. Weiss went red, broke the kiss and slapped Yang right in the face.

Releasing her grip, Yang licked her lips, never breaking eye contact with the hyperventilating heiress. Weiss stood in rage for a hot second before practically launching herself at Yang, faces connecting so hard their teeth knocked, and both hands wrapping around the delinquent's head. She tasted like whiskey, oranges, and cigarettes, and Weiss couldn't imagine why she didn't hate the taste. Her own peppermint lip gloss was completely gone at this point.

Yang began to break up the kiss to speak. "We-" She sucked on Weiss' tongue. "-should take this-" Weiss' grip on her hair loosened. "-upstairs."

Weiss totally broke the kiss, debating slapping her again. "If you think I'm letting you take me in the upstairs of this dirty club you're even dumber than I thought."

"Fine then, my place or yours?"

Weiss grimaced. "I'm not lowering myself to your slum and like hell I'd introduce you to father. You'll take me to a _very_ nice hotel."

Yang snorted. "If I had money for a fancy hotel I wouldn't be picking on kids for lunch money."

Weiss rolled her eyes, snootily as ever. "Obviously you can't. I'll pay. I make that much everytime I sneeze."

Yang looked her contemptibly and huffed. "Fine. I'll call a cab."

Yang then pushed out of Weiss' hold and walked straight out  the bathroom, grabbing Weiss' hand and dragging her along. Weiss was furious and drunk and wearing heels and stumbled along following her. She didn't really see any of her friends on the way out. She did lock eyes with Neo however, who was sipping the red wine Weiss had been drinking, and winked at her before they went out of sight. What was she? Was she in on it? It's really hard to pin down the motivations of someone who never speaks.

The cab didn't take long to arrive, but waiting for it and the car ride was an awkward situation. Weiss, standing in the cold, wouldn't have minded if not for the strong arm wrapped around her waist. The car ride was humilating, as Yang's greedy hand made it's way to her thigh and she daren't make a sound, risk alerting the driver, so she just had to deal with the silence as the blonde stroked closer and closer to her...

The cab parked, and after Yang passed them a few lien, they entered the hotel. It was up to Weiss' standards, somehow. Yang picked well, the Valean Pines Inn. Weiss at the register slipped the secretary her SDC card and asked for the penthouse, which was free at that time. The elevator was out of order however, so they had to take the stairs half way up. As they stomped up the stairs to get to the second elevator, Weiss felt eyes on her. She whipped around back at Yang. "Are you looking at something?!"

Yang grinned back at her and bluntly put it. "Oh, I've been staring at your ass this whole time. I've been imagining it naked and pink."

Weis flushed red and stomped up the stairs even faster, unwilling to outburst in public. _"Just a few more minutes and I can take it out on her."_

Eventually they made it to the secondary elevator and took it up to the penthouse. Weiss opened the door to the penthouse and didn't have even a moment to take in the scenery before Yang grabbed and swung her into the door, shutting it closed, and knocking her head back on the expensive  wood. Weiss weakly tried to push Yang off but she grabbed Weiss' wrists and pinned them above her head. Yang used her remaining hand to tug at Weiss' clothes, attempting to slip her dress from over her shoulders. It wasn't that kind of dress, bit she was too busy sucking face to notice.

"Dust's sake Yang-" She kissed under her jaw. "At least take me to bed like a damn civilized human."

Yang sucked hard on her neck, surely leaving a mark.

"Fine then. I can do that."

Yang then picked Weiss up by the hips and slung her over her shoulder like a caveman. Weiss was enraged and pounded her fists uselessly at Yang's back. "Put me down you insufferable brute!"

"I can do that too!" Yang quite literally dropped her on the oversized bed. Weiss looked up at her, breathing heavily and splayed out, arms on each side of her head, eye contact never breaking. Yang couldn't take the moment any longer and stepped out of her pants in a flash, joining her on the bed. They resumed their furious makeout session, Yang pulling her tank top off as they made out. Eventually she reached behind Weiss to properly unzip her dress, pulling it off her long, kicking legs leaving them both in their underwear. 

Weiss found herself looking up at the blonde aboved her, who for once had forgone the smug, self satisfied smirk for a legitimate look of lust and enjoyment in her actions. Weiss let her eyes roam, seeing the sculpted musculature of her arms and shoulders, her enviable chest, and ...hello, abs! Weiss forgot her ladylike notions of being gently, romantically taken for a moment as her eyes traced Yangs well shaped and, imagine grinding herself against every bump. She was knocked out of her fantasy by said blonde's hands gripping the center of her own lacey bra, and pulling it right off her chest, breaking the clasps. 

Weiss yelped and covered herself with both arms. "How dare you! That was a 400 dollar bra! "

"I don't give a damn". Yang grabbed her wrists and pulled them off her chest, replacing them with her face, biting and sucking at Weiss' nipples. Weiss gasped and her hands dug into the bed at this treatment, writing under Yang's ministrations and moaning.

Eventually Yang was satisfied with the marks she had left on Weiss' breasts and began to kiss downward, snaking one hand down to pull her panties down in one fast motion, not hesitating to move closer and plant a kiss to Weiss' clit. 

Weiss moaned and hand shot to the back of Yang's head. Weiss knew this was something that was done but considered it beneath her as a proper Schnee Heiress. Regardless, Yang continued to lick at Weiss' core, pulling at her lips with her teeth, sucking hard on her clit, and sliding her tounge in and out.

"This -hnnng- is dirty! Sa-unmph- Savage, I demand that you treat me properly, like a -ooooohh dust- like a proper lady!" Yang pulled away and despite Weiss' complaining, she looked like her puppy had been shot when Yang stopped. 

Weiss felt a hand on the small of her back and her hip and felt Yang flip her over onto her stomach, and be lifted to her hands and knees. Before she should react, Yang dived face first back into her, licking as ferociously as before, eating her without pause.

"How- hooooooo- how dare you treat me like thiIIIIIISSSSSSS- in this undiiiignified position-"

Weiss yelped out loud when she felt Yang's hand slap her on the left ass cheek hard. 

"Shut up and take it, you stupid bougie cunt."

Yang then slapped her just a sharp on the other and began eating her out even faster. The slaps shut Weiss right up, or rather, the opposite, a d she was practically screaming out moans and "Yang!" Weiss felt her stop for a second, feeling yangs strong fingers tease at her opening. The other hand grabbed her by the throat and picked her up so Yang could speak right in her ear. "You can buy anything, bitch, but you can't buy this from me. _**So fucking beg for it**_."

Weiss whimpered as the fingers slipped ever so slightly inside her. "puh-please." She whispered

The fingers left her and came down hard on her ass, twice. "Like you _**fucking**_ mean it."

"Yang, please fuck me!"

Yang flipped her over and pressed her into the bed, wasting no time in ramming her fingers inside the naked heiress. Crying out, she dug her nails into Yang's back, just under her sports bra. She moaned and cried as Yangs's fingers pumped in and out of her. Yang leaned don't her neck and bit down hard and Weiss cried out again, sobbing out in pleasure.

Weiss dragged her claws down Yang's back, leaving red scores down to her boxers, wrapping her legs up around her hips. Weiss wasn't going to last much longer and Yang was wearing herself out.

"Fucking take it you bitch!"

"Gods, Yang, Yang!"

Weiss clenched around the blonde's fingers and dug in her nail, screaming out one last time before going limp. She grunted as Yang slid out of her. Yang rolled off her and took a breather. They lay there, Weiss in post orgasmic bliss, and Yang recovering from exertion. The awkwardness didn't have time to set in however, and Yang felt a sharp pinch on her own rear. She looked back to see the heiress starting at her with revenge in her eyes.

"My turn."


	9. Chapter 9

Weiss opened her eyes to a splitting headache and entirely too much light in the room. She grumbled and sat up in the bed.  _"Where am I- oh."_  Remembering the events of the last night, she looked over at Yang, still asleep next to her, half covered by the blankets and muscular back facing her. The evidence of scratches on her back from Weiss' nails. Weiss smirked for a second until it hit her and she looked down at her nails. The polish was chipped on most and one fingernail was even broken. Weiss almost cried at the waste of a 2 hour manicure.

Looking back, she saw besides her own lusted scratches, the brawler had some minor scars here and there, likely from scuffles. Weiss would have turned up her nose at the evidence of her behavior if she wasn't ogling the impressive musculature Yang had. Gorgeous muscles, strong shoulders leading into mechanical arm-

Wait. What?

Since when did Yang have a robot arm? How did she not notice the metal appendage? Weiss got flashes of memory of said hand pulling her hair and some few strands being pinched inbetween the joints of her fingers. And some certain memories of a vibrate function...

Weiss shook off the recollection and studied the arm. In retrospect, the arm should have been clearly visible the first time they met, she wasn't wearing her signature jacket, which was now on the floor of their penthouse, so why hadn't Weiss noticed? "Just how drunk was I?"

"Pretty drunk." It was at this moment Weiss realized that the blonde was awake and rolled over to grin back at her. And the fact that she had said that last bit out loud.

Weiss looked back at her and flushed red, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

"Sleep well, princess?"

Weiss felt annoyance grow in her at the nickname she hated and haughtily turned her back to Yang with an audible "Hmph!" Much to her chagrin this only amused the brawler as she heard a soft chuckle behind her.

Weiss wordlessly got up from the bed, wrapping the sheets around her as she went. The chuckle became one of the blonde's mocking laughs.

"Haha seriously Weiss?! You're covering up with sheets like a Victorian?!"

Weiss let out her classic gasp of rich girl indignace. "I have basic manners, unlike an animal such as you!"

Yang grinned even harder. "You were screaming like an animal last night."

Weiss did her little "Hmph!" and left for the shower. After a shower full of cringing at her own actions and the pain of her hangover she came out in towels, one on her head, to find the blonde having dressed herself already.

"Tch. You aren't going to shower, brute?"

"I'll shower at home. I have to pick up Bumblebee from Junior's and I'll smell like oil."

Weiss had no relevant response and picked up her clothes off the ground, looking back at Yang impatiently. 

Yang looked back and smirked. "You want me to leave the room?"

Weiss said nothing and continued her darkened gaze. Yang rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine, I'll turn around."

Weiss began to get dressed. "Y'know it's not I haven't seen everything you got. Hell I've licked everything you got."

Weiss, buttoning her dress, stomped around to meet Yang in the face. 

"Its called being a proper adult lady, something you'd never understand!"

Yang snorted, brushing off the heiress's silly ideas. "For someone as repressed as you are, you fuck really well."

"I am not repressed!"

"Sure, princess, my bad. You're totally not repressed at all. Not after last night. I re-pressed you way into the mattress!"

"Do you ever turn it off?!"

"Nah, since you were turned on."

Weiss massaged her forehead with one hand. It was far too early in the morning to be dealing with this shit.

She looked up to see that Yang had dropped her giddy expression from teasing the heiress. 

"Look, Weiss, we should probably talk some about what happened?"

Weiss would have spit out her drink had she been drinking. "Wha-now you're serious?!"

"Yeah, umm. So I know we don't get along quite yet but considering where we're at now, I feel like I should ask how you feel about it?"

Weiss massaged her forehead again. "I'm fine, I guess. Embarrassed, annoyed, and sore but I'm not like hurt or anything. And I'm never drinking there again."

Yang winced. "Sorry, I really didn't mean to get you drunk. I had been drinking some myself but you got pretty fucked up right? Do you remember anything?"

For Weiss, last night was fuzzy. Memories were hazy and it hurt her head to think too much but she knew what happened and how it felt aaaand noooooooo she wasn't getting worked up again or anything.

"It's fine, it was my decision to drink, my decision to associate with the likes of you." Weiss got an idea, spurned by one of her particular memories of the night before. She walked around back of the bully and slapped her on the rear, digging her fingernails into Yang's ass, rewarding the heiress with a very uncharacteristic girly yelp.

"D-dont do that!" Yang slapped away Weiss' hand from her butt.

It was Weiss' turn to grin evily. "For instance, I remember you can dish it out, but you can't take it!"

The blonde blushed, something Weiss had never seen and her jaw almost hit the floor in shock.

"Look I get in enough fights as it is. I don't need pain in the bedroom too!"

Weiss smirked. Finally she was the one embarrassing her, amusing herself. She almost didn't notice the blonde step intimidating close to her.

"But you like it though, don't you Weiss?"

Weiss gulped "I don't know what you're talking about."

Yang walked her back against the wall. "You know what I mean. The way you screamed like a banshee when I was doing you that third time, when I hit you on the ass it got louder every single time. " Yang leaned in to whisper in Weiss' ear. "I don't think there's a single person in this building who didn't hear you."

Weiss shuddered and looked up at the lilac eyes, finding herself breathing heavily just from the whisper. Said eyes closed as her face got closer and they began to make out for the first time that morning. Weiss closed her eyes and enjoyed it for a good long time before realizing what she was doing, sober, and pushed Yang away.

"Yang, that's enough!"

Said lilac eyes were now red with excitement, though her face looked like her puppy had been run over to have the makeout session broken.

"Look, you had your fun, I had my catharsis, but we're done here. This was a drunken mistake and it's below me."

Yang actually looked mad at her last comment. "So I spend my night rocking your world and you have the fucking balls to tell me I'm lower that you?!"

"No, damnit, that's not what I meant. I mean a drunken hookup with someone I hate is below me."

Yang dripped her rage but said nothing, waiting on more from Weiss.

"So, Yang, this isn't going to happen again, and I still don't like you, and I'd appreciate it if now that you've got what you wanted, you would stop antagonizing me and we can tolerate each other as friends of a friend."

Yang folder her arms, thought for a second and smirked.

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?!"

Yang leaned back and made a show of flexing her human arm. 

"Are you kidding me, Weiss? Bitch, I'm like potato chips, you can't try it just once!"

Weiss fumed. "Do you _**seriously** _think that highly of yourself?!"

Yang folded her arms back up. "We can be friends, we can be sex friends, we can drive each other crazy and hatefuck every now and then, whatever. But I can tell you're even getting thirsty just now. This won't be the last time. I guarantee it."

Weiss stamped and began to pack her bag. "Well get ready to be disappointed because I don't do that kind of thing, ever! I'm a Schnee and I have culture and dignity unlike a peasant like you! This was a drunken mistake and it is the first and last time!"

"Pft, it's not like you were a virgin."

Weiss loudly gasped. The silence was brutal until Weiss went up to smack Yang in the face. Yang just barely dodged it. "Hah, too slow this time!"

Weiss shot her a death glare and slung her bag over her shoulder, storming towards the exist of their hotel room. As she opened the door to leave, Yang called out after her. "See ya in science class Monday!"

Weiss turned and started towards the elevator.

* * *

Yang walked in the door to her home in Patch, a small island town not very far from Vale at all. As soon as she got inside, Ruby came running up to her, immediately latching on to her.

"Yang where were you?! Blake said you disappeared last night from Junior's I was afraid something happened to you! I was so worried and dad wasn't taking it seriously and Zwei pooped on the carpet and it was so scary-"

"Ruby, I'm fine." She patted the younger girl's head.

Ruby audibly sniffed. "Yang is that perfume?!"

Yang didn't have an answer for that. "Umm so you see -"

"Yang you've never worn perfume in your life! So that means... Oh ewwwwww you went home with someone?! Was it someone I know? Oh gross gross gross-"

"Ruby! How do you know what that means?!"

Ruby went pale. "Uhm-"

It was that moment Zwei began a barking fit at some cars outside and Ruby was grateful to have been saved by his bell.

* * *

Weiss got out of her cab and walked up the driveway to the Schnee's Vale mansion. She opened the door to find her father, at his usual table, reading his paper, and not look up at her. She was thankful for that. She hadn't told him she planned to stay over and was half expecting an explosion from him.

She got back in her room to find that her ass hurt like hell to sit down in a hard wooden chair. She moved instead to lie on her bed, face down in frustration. Life was surely not going to become any less of a battle since the events of last night, were they?

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Weiss sat in class, bored as per her usual but casually note taking from her seat. As Goodwitch lectured about the anatomy of the Nevermore Weiss thought about how she thought she should buy herself a car to make hanging out with her friends easier-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tiny ball of paper connecting with the side of her head. She whipped around in her seat to see who had thrown it. She was met by the smug expression of Yang, looking her in the eyes with a giddy grin. Weiss shot her a dirty a look, which was met by the blonde making a V with her fingers, which she held up to her mouth and licked inbetween. Weiss went red and audibly gasped in indignation. 

"Ahem."

Weiss whipped her head back around to see that Goodwitch was looking right at her with her usual look of stern disapproval she wore in every situation. She looked back to see Yang acting totally normal, facing forward with a neutral expression. That bitch!

"Mrs Schnee, please try to pay attention."

Weiss went beet red in embarrassment. "Yes ma'am."

She returned to her note taking, refusing to look up from her papers when another small piece of paper was tossed onto her desk. Weiss uncrumpled it to see the message on it. 

"That's what you said to me last weekend" it scrawled. Weiss went red again. She grit her teeth and crumpled up the paper, choosing to ignore it.

Eventually, the bell rang, and Weiss hurriedly picked up her things and practically ran to her locker, shoving the books inside and storming around to find the blonde. 

Weiss found her stepping outside to smoke. The blonde released a smoky breath. "Sup, Ice Queen?"

Weiss clacked her heels as she walked up to the brawler and picked the cigarette out of her hands, throwing it to the ground. "Hey, what gives, bitch?"

Weiss poked her in the sternum. "You have to stop bothering me already!" She punctuated her sentences with a poke. "I have had enough of your immature bullshit. You got what you wanted, you me in bed, now give it a rest and Leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone."

Yang smirked. Oum Weiss was tired of that smirk! "This is how I get my kicks, baby girl."

"Do  **not**  call me that."

"Whatever."

"Now listen to me for once! I am done with this! Im so tired of this game, so tired of the stress, and tired of your bullying. You're not gonna get me into bed again, so accept it and torment someone else."

Yang scoffed and said nothing.

"You're not even fucking listening are you?"

Yang looked past her, playfully ignoring her.

"So is this what you do all year? Pick on girls until they sleep with you to make it stop, and then keep picking on them so they'll do it again?"

Yang sobered up at that comment. "That's not-"

"And rob blind everyone younger or unattractive to you? How do you sleep at night, bully? Who bought those cigarettes you're always smoking, you or a few dozen sophomores?"

Yang grit her teeth. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't care what your fucking problems are, Yang. I'm just tired of you taking whatever bullshit you have out on me. Just go bother some other girl since you're clearly not interested in being a good person. Go get your 'kicks', I don't care. Just leave me out of it."

Weiss turned on her heels and walked away. As she opened the doors to the school, she realized who she had just told off. 

"Oh fuck. I'm dead. She's going to murder me."

Weiss turned around fully expecting to have her ribs cracked, the blonde completely returning to her bully persona and beating her in a rage.

But instead of that happening, the blonde hadn't followed her at all. Weiss' heart skipped a beat when saw that Yang's fists were clenched, but she did not move from her spot and was looking straight at the ground, trembling slightly. And the look on her face was not just one of anger, but one of shame as well. The brawler didn't even look back to see her leave. 

Weiss turned and left to get to her next class, hoping that finally, the matter had been resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obvs the matter hasnt truly been resolved as in not done with the fic lmao


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen y'all I had a super awful couple of weeks for my mental health I've been obsessing constantly so I couldn't write. Sorry to anyone who wanted to see more of this. Here's a new chapter finally, I won't stop as long as this is wanted.

Weiss almost felt a little bad having left the blonde standing in place, looking at her feet sadly. She didn't feel that bad, and was happy to finally have sat down at the cafeteria table she was used to. To Weiss' chagrin the mood in the table was all over the place. Ren looked like he knew a bomb was going to go off, Blake was clearly nursing a hangover, Jaune looked uncomfortable and Nora was as hyper and oblivious as ever. But worst of all was Pyrrha, who looked at Weiss sympathetically, but with a knowing look on her face. She knew, and wasn't going to say anything. Weiss was immediately embarrassed and the awkward silence at the table helped the situation none.

Weiss, desperate to fill the empty silence, spoke up with the first thing she thought of. "It was umm cold this morning right?"

"Not really. Didn't you live in Atlas?" Jaune said, immediately shrinking when Pyrrha shot him a dirty look for his snark.

"Right, yeah I suppose that's true." Weiss tensed as the silence continued.

The silence was interrupted by Blake angrily moaning in pain "iiiiii fucking haaaaaaattteeee you Sunnnnnn..."

"You went back on Sunday?" Came Ren's usual reserved inquiry.

"No, that asshole brought his own booze to my apartment. Never ever drink mistralian rum."

"Yeah Renny boy who goes to the same bar twice in a row besides old farts? Are you an old farts? Huuuh?"

"Nora can you please lower your voice? Hangover..."

"-And besides, everybody just yeeted on outta there so quickly in Friday, I mean Blake and Sun were making out in the corner, I dragged you into the alley outside-"

"NORA STOP. THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT-"

"-And it seems like only Pyrrha, Jaune, and Neptune were still around when we came back."

Weiss had never seen Ren actually upset about something before.

"Nora please stop talking..." Came Blake's weak moans of plea.

"Aww c'mon! Weiss you wanna hear me talk dont'cha?"

Weiss was caught off guard. "I-"

"AND FURTHERMORE, I don't think I remember seeing you more than a few minutes at Junior's. I remember you dancing with Neptune, and then yelling at someone and storming into the bathroom, what happened to you?"

Pyrrha tried to interrupt. "Nora I think you should be more considerate of Blake-"

"And y'know what Yang disappeared around that time too. Whatever happened to y'all?"

The rest of the table was silent. Weiss sputtered. "I-um-we-uh..."

Nora thought for a second, Weiss thought she could swear she saw gears turning and smoke coming out of her ears until a huge grin slowly spread to both sides of her face, as wide as they could.

"HOLY SHIT, YOU TWO FUCKED?! OMG WAS SHE GOOD? YANG LIKES TO GET SMACKED AROUND DOESN'T SHE? SHE ALWAYS GRINS DURING A FIGHT! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

Weiss put her head in her hands and wished for sudden, painless death. Pyrrha cringed and said nothing while Ren tried to explain to Nora that yelling about the sex lives of others wasn't okay (she didn't get it) and Blake continued to lie on the table and quietly moan for silence.

Eventually the bell rang and they began to disperse to their classes. Pyrrha stopped Weiss on the way there. "Listen if you need to talk about it I'm there."

Weiss said nothing and went to class.

* * *

Yang stood by the gate, her fists clenched. "Tell me the truth, Ruby. Was she right about me?"

Ruby grimaced and thought. Eventually, she looked back up at Yang.

 


	12. Chapter 12

It was the next day in school that Weiss felt unimaginably bored in Peach's class. Weiss lost track of the lesson about two hours ago or at least it seemed like it. The old lady did not have a very engaging manner of speech and Weiss couldn't be bothered to pay attention to the lesson at this point. She found herself daydreaming in class, something she never would have done in Atlas, eyes glassy and unfocused facing towards the front of the classroom.

 

_Weiss walked into her own private mansion. Leading her friends inside, they all marveled at the luxury as butlers and maids swirled around them. Blake would retreat to the massive library while Nora gorged on food, and the others would praise and worship her as the Noble she was. Even Coco and Neon would be impressed with her opulence. Eventually though, Weiss would tire of their presence and simply wave her hand and have them all dismissed. Weiss went to her tallest, most handsome butler, grasped his hand, and led him to her majestic, enormous bedroom, his blonde hair swaying as they walked-_

 

-Wait, blonde hair?

 

_-The butler would gently lay her down in the bed, and begin to shed his clothing, revealing sculpted muscles and his flaming heart tattoo on one shoulder-_

-"Miss Schnee, please pay attention to the lecture!"

"Yes ma'am."

_-The butler, now unclothed for her viewing pleasure, would gently lean down and begin to kiss her, gently but firmly removing enough clothing to pleasure the Heiress, beginning to lick the spoiled girl. Weiss would have no qualms about running her fingers through the golden locks, gripping the woman's head and grinding herself against her face-_

-Woman?

_-As the oral escalates, she would reach her prosthetic arm up to grasp one of Weiss' breasts, and add the other's fingers to her center, and Weiss would moan her butler's name, "Yang!"_

The bell rang, signifying class was over and Weiss, all flushed from her fantasizing, clumsily gathered her things into her bag and hurried to her locker. 

* * *

Weiss tried her best not to think about how the brawler turned up in her fantasy. She certainly didn't think even more about it later. Finally it came time for Goodwitch's class, the one she shared with Yang. Weiss wasn't looking forward to this. She didn't want to have to endure another class of the blonde's incessant bothering. As Goodwitch lectured, Weiss turned to look at Yang, to see if any shenanigans were afoot. Yang wasn't paying the best of attention to Goodwitch, but then neither was Weiss. Yang didn't seem to be doing much of anything at the moment, which was frustrating to the Heiress. _What was she up to this time?_ Weiss shot her a dirty look, as if to ask, "what are you planning?" Yang noticed her look, but gave no reply. Weiss was fuming at this point, just what was going on?! By the time the bell had rang, Weiss was about ready to give the blonde another talking to. She didn't get the chance as she didn't see her after school.

* * *

 

May reached out giving her $20 to Yang. Yang looked down at the smaller girl and grit her teeth. She snatched the money and pocketed it. "You don't have to pay me again this week. Just Mondays and Tuesdays from now on. Okay?"

May looked surprised but suspicious. "W-why would you do that-"

"Get the fuck outta here before I change my mind!"

May scampered off and Yang debated punching the wall.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all I know it's been like a month, I'm sorry it's been so long. Ocd has been kicking my ass and I haven't been able to write. I felt it in me to write tonight so here's the next chapter I hope it makes up for the wait. I haven't given up this fic yet, I promise.

Weiss couldn't possibly be more frustrated at what was happening. Yang had never left her alone this long since she arrived and Weiss was sure that couldn't be a good thing. As she tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep, she reached for he'd phone and dialed up Pyrrha. 

"Weiss? It's three am, did something happen?"

"No but I need to talk to someone are you available?"

Pyrrha audibly sighed from the other side of the phone. "Fine. I'm already up now anyway."

Weiss curled up in her bed, holding the phone to her ear. "Pyrrha, you know my ongoing rivalry with Yang?"

"How could I not know Weiss, that's all you talk about since you transfered to our school."

Weiss gave her signature dirty look on instinct, despite there being no one in the room to see it. "Look Pyrrha this is serious. She's been consistently a pesterence and I told her off for itand since then she hasn't said a word to me, hasn't bothered me, left me alone entirely! She's planning something, I know it, and it's gonna be big and humilating and vicious and I don't know what I should do to stop it!"

Pyrrha didn't say anything at first. "Weiss have you considered maybe you hurt her feelings?"

"What? No. She would have punched me if that were the case!"

"Weiss, Yang pokes fun at the people she likes, that's her way of showing affection. She teases me, she teases Nora, she teases the heck out of Ruby, and you should have seen how she teased Blake when they were- uh, before you moved here."

Pyrrha cleared her throat. "So basically what I'm telling you Weiss is she either is leaving you alone like you asked, or is upset and doesn't want to be involved with you anymore."

Weiss shifted on to her stomach and kicked her feet in the air. "Why would she suddenly start caring now? She's a bully! Why would she leave her biggest target alone! She never ignored me, never left me alone and I tell her off a bit harshly and she suddenly changes? I don't buy it Pyrrha, she's up to something, I swear it!"

Pyrrha said nothing for a hot second. "Weiss it sounds like you actually don't want her to ignore you."

"What?"

"Have you considered that maybe you like the attention?"

"That's preposterous-"

"And that maybe you have a small crush?"

"Pyrrha! How can you say that?! You're not seriously taking what Nora said seriously?!"

"I didn't say anything about Nora..."

"That's - I - um, you see..." Weiss went beet red.

Pyrrha facepalmed on the other end. "Look Weiss, whatever you say but I think you need to reexamine what you actually do and don't want. Now can I get back to sleep now?"

Weiss said nothing. Pyrrha took that as her cue to hang up.

* * *

 

Weiss was not a happy camper this morning. Another science class passed and no move was made on Yang's part. No glare from Weiss provoked her, no dirty notes or passes made, no nothing. Eventually it cane to their lunch and Weiss stormed huffily to her locker. As she fumed she felt a finger tap her on the shoulder. It was Yang. Weiss immediately put on her angry glare face, or at least she tried. It was hard to look angry with a big silly grin on her face.

Yang was not so lighthearted that moment. "Hey Weiss do you have a moment? I need to talk to you."

Weiss, ever the tsundere, huffed out her reply. "If you must trouble me again, brute."

Yang led Weiss to her usual hangout spot, easily identified by the used cigarette butts and the lazy graffiti accumulated over the years of Beacon Academy.

"So listen, I brought you here basically to apologise and shit. I shouldn't have pressured you into anything and I'm sorry if I did that. That's not my game. I don't wanna be Cardin, y'know?"

Weiss just stood there, jaw dropped.

"Oh right you don't know Cardin. Anyway point is y'know I poke fun and sleep around but I didn't want to blackmail you into sleeping with me. So basically, it won't happen again and I'm gonna leave you alone from now on. Just to make things square."

Weiss was dumbfounded at the sudden change of character. "N-never?" One could be mistaken for hearing disappointment in her voice. 

"Yeah yeah all right now get outta here alright? I got a reputation to uphold."

Weiss just slowly walked away, having been so thoroughly knocked on her ass by Yang's speech. She went to lunch and didn't say a word to anyone.

* * *

 

"Alright class, I need someone to take this letter to Nurse Granite, is anyone willing to volunteer?"

As Professor Port rambled on about students not being as respectful as they were in his day for both leaping to do his errand for him, Weiss slumped in her desk and brooded. _How could Yang suddenly turn around everything she knew about her in a single conversation? Why was it so frustrating that she wasn't treating her as usual? I should be glad she isn't going to be pestering me, so why do I miss it? Why did I feel so disappointed when she declared she wouldn't try to interact with me anymore? And why can't I stop fantasizing about fucking her?!_

"Miss Schnee, it isn't like you to not pay attention. Maybe you'd like to run this errand for me?"

Weiss snapped to attention immediately. "Yes sir, I apologise!"

"It's all well Miss Schnee, just try a bit harder when you return. And Miss Xiao Long still has not returned from the bathroom, I suspect she is skipping class again. Perhaps you could check to see if she is there on your way to the nurse?"

"Yes sir, I will." 

"You see class, this is how respect is done! Miss Schnee, even when she misbehaves, is respectful and acknowledges her elders..." Weiss tuned out his ranting about the youth, quite off topic from his Valean language class, as she got up to leave the classroom, note in tow. Weiss had never even noticed Yang was in her Valean class. She must skip class often. But she always saw her in Goodwitch's class? Weiss didn't get it. As she walked, she passed the girl's restroom. Remembering Port's request, she poked in to find Yang was indeed there, smoking and clearly cutting class. 

Weiss coughed. "Must you really smoke that garbage in here?"

"Oh hey Weiss. And yes. It's fun."

"It's disgusting. You could at least smoke using a holder like someone of class. Not that you'd know anything about class."

Yang smirked and took an extra long draw. 

"And speaking of class, Port is looking for you. I didn't realize you were even in that class, you degenerate delinquent!"

Yang let a flash of anger appear on her face, until she could mask it in her usual cocky veneer. "Weiss, you don't need to start shit. I said I'd leave you alone and I meant it, so scram, rich girl."

Weiss leaned against the wall. "Or I could report you to him, that I saw you and you're skipping."

Yang put out her cigarette and stepped closer. "I said I wouldn't harass you anymore. I didn't say I wouldn't fuck you up if you step out of line."

"What are you gonna do? Flick spitballs at me like a kid? Call me mean names? I'm the one with the power here now Yang-"

Weiss suddenly felt her back hit the wall and her neck snap backwards. Yang had pushed her into the wall with a grip on her collar and tugged hard on her ponytail.

"You..." the blonde growled through gritted teeth, "are being a little shit."

Weiss breathed heavily, with a big stupid grin on her face, making eye contact despite the pain of her pulled hair.

Yang noticed said facial expression. "Okay, I get you. You're just kinky."

Weiss tried to act offended but was really just glad to be in sights again. "I'm - I'm what?"

Yang tugged harder and Weiss yelped. "Was this your plan all along? Play the victim act and then annoy me in to fucking you again?"

"I - I didn't plan anything..."

Yang finally grinned and licked her lips. "Bullshit." Yang used her grip to pull Weiss into a deep, open-mouthed kiss, which Weiss reciprocated even more ravenously than before. Yang let the hand on her collar start to undo the buttons on Weiss' blouse,and the fact they were in a school bathroom slipped both their minds entirely. Yang lifted up Weiss' bra and began to palm at her chest, all the while making out as dedicatedly as before. Said hand traveled lower, and entered Weiss' skirt. Weiss whimpered into Yang's mouth as the cold metal of her prosthetic met her core. Yang separated their mouths, both of them panting. She got serious for a second. "You - you want this, really? Your, your decision?"

"Yes, please Yang just fuck me already!"

Yang needed no more and met their mouths again as she began to rub around Weiss' clit. As she moved, Weiss responded, giving little whimpers and moans as Yang moved down to kiss and suck at her neck. The hand left her hair and covered her mouth when Weiss became too loud. 

Eventually, when Weiss neared her climax, Yang looked at her with a smug grin. "I got something you'll probably like." Weiss looked puzzled until the index and middle fingers on Yang's robotic hand began to vibrate intensely. Weiss came almost instantly, scream muffled by Yang's human hand.

As she came down from her orgasm, both of them panting and heaving, Yang licked her lips once more, looking Weiss in the eyes. 

"We continue this at my place."

Weiss couldn't find it in her heart to argue.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Been a while beacuse OCD has beeing taking over my life. New chapter!

Weiss's back hit the door of Yang's house, lips mashing into hers overriding the embarrassment making out with someone outside.

"Yang-damnit-get your damn keys!"

"Getting-to it."

When the key finally met the lock it was going into Weiss would have fallen if Yang hadn't snaked an  arm around her waist when she wasn't paying attention to it. Weiss looked around at her surroundings in a brief moment of clarity, seeing the simple brown couch and odd wall hangings of old war and hunting trophies. Not only that but the television seemed old, and bulky. Weiss found the place distasteful. Or at least she should have. It didn't entirely feel as awful as it looked.

Her judgement of the home was short lived when Yangs hands gripped her rear and pulled her off her feet, drawing attention back to the sculpted brawler who had been holding her. The rest of the house she didn't see, all she saw was fireworks and electricity behind her closed eyelids, her ankles crossed around Yangs back.

Yang pushed open a bedroom door with one hand and closed it with a foot, practically collapsing onto the bed and on top of Weiss. Said heiress opened her eyes at the gentle smile of the golden haired girl above her, yellow blonde locks spilling on the pillow on either side of her head. Weiss looked up at her, cheeks, flushed, and in that little moment the hunger and lust, the rage and hate, all of that drained away and all that was left was Weiss and Yang. 

The moment ended, and lips crashed back together, Weiss's hands exploring more than they had dared before, reaching over strong back under shirt and bra strap, the other traveling down the small of her back. Yang seemed to notice, growling into Weiss's mouth and traveling to her left from her lips, kissing over cheek to chin to neck, sucking down to leave a mark. Weiss moaned out in pleasure, and the hand on the small of her back slid further down to grope the blonde's ass through her jeans. 

Yang yelped and released her mouth from Weiss's lips in surprise. The heiress giggled at Yangs expression of shock. _"This girl always takes and takes. I love how she looks being taken for a change. Sweet revenge."_

"Hey firecracker. Pants off. Now!"

Yang, as baffled as she looked, soon put her smirk face on, tried to own it as she wriggled out of her jeans. "I knew you couldn't get enough of this. I am pretty damn fine to look at." 

Weiss didn't fall for her bravado and raised an eyebrow. "Just shut up and lie down, you dumb blonde."

Yang tried to climb back on Weiss only for her face to meet a single raised pointer finger. "Uh uh. On your back."

Surprised more at herself for wanting to fallow someone else's orders, Yang paused for a second and rolled over, both hands on her own head and concealing how turned on and shocked she was with her cocky aura.

Weiss, having shed her own dress, got up to straddle Yangs legs, and all but ripped off the blondes shirt, biting her lip and tracing Yangs abs with one finger. Said finger began to trace the blonde's underwear, her less than sexy boxers somehow doing wonders to complement her athletic and muscular physique. Weiss gripped it with both hands and drew it off in one fast motion, causing the blonde to lurch up in surprise.

"Weiss, what, what the fuck are you doing?!"

Weiss smirked. "Whatever I want."

The white haired girl pressed a well manicured finger to Yangs center. She rubbed the clit twice, each to a sharp inhale from the brawler, until she moved down to spread her lips apart. "Fuuck, Weiss, you rich little shit..." It went to the heiress's head a little, and she dipped a finger into the blonde, electing a less than pleasant reaction. 

"Ow ow ow, nails, Weiss, nails!"

Weiss drew her fingers out fast, looking at her long, manicured fingers. Perhaps it wasn't the best thing to put in a vagina, she thought. She licked the finger, finding she enjoyed what she tasted. Upon learning that she liked how the blonde tasted, she scooched down to straddle her legs instead of hips, and leant down to lick where she failed to penetrate.

"Shit, that's a helluva lot better, princess "

Weiss rolled her eyes up at the blonde and got to work, exploring folds and entrances with tongue and lips, drawing back little nips on labia and sucking back hard on the blondes clit.

Yang moaned and swore, unused to being teased and used, used to teasing and using, and writhed like a drowning worm. Her calloused fingers gripped on Weiss's long ponytail and her hips bucked into Weiss's mouth.

Finally she went quiet for once, her body tensing and her core clenching, and the she was done, body collapsing back into the bed and relaxing.

Weiss fished a napkin out of her bag and wiped her mouth clean like a lady does in Atlas, not before licking her lips in a secret indulgence.

Weiss lay down next to Yang, satisfied in her revenge. Of course, once she had, Yang rolled on her side with fire in her eyes. That same look that scared the hell out of Weiss when they first had met in the courtyard.

"My turn."

* * *

 

Weiss lay in bed, actually relaxed this time, arms holding onto the larger girls muscled chest. They were naked, covered from the waist down by a blanket.

"Yang."

"Mm?" 

"Are you sleeping?"

"I was trying."

"We need to talk."

Yang grumbled and rolled out from under the smaller girl, looking at her in the eyes. "I hate any conversation that starts this way."

Weiss sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Can you just for once ever take this seriously?"

"...fine."

"Look. Do you remember the moment?

"What moment?

"You know the moment."

Yang tried to roll over away from looking at Weiss. The heiress stopped her. She groaned. "C'monnnn, don't make me say it!"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Then I'll say it. Clearly somethings going on here. If it were just sexual tension, the first time would be it. We'd be done."

Yang wouldn't make eye contact. Weiss continued. "So even if I despise you... Maybe I don't hate you?"

Yang raised her eyebrows. "Now you're the one who won't just say it."

She grinned. "You like me, Weiss."

Weiss blushed and crossed her arms. "S-so do you!"

"Of course I like me. I am me."

"You know what I mean!"

"What makes you think I like you, shortstack?"

"The fact you harassed me and the fact when I told you off you changed a little to make me hate you less?"

Yang pouted and looked away. "Fine."

Weiss felt way happier than she would ever admit to hear Yang say that.

"So, Yang, what we have to do here, is see each other in an official capacity."

"What?"

"Meaning instead of you making passes at me in class, you'll invite me to dinner instead."

"So you want me to take you out, to what your fancy Atlesian restaurants? I can't afford that shit."

"It was an example, brute. Meaning we'll date. Instead of this chaos, we'll see each other in a functional, healthier way. And besides. Money is no object to me."

"I suppose that's fine. Its been a while for me. Romantically if not sexually."

"And that ends now! If you so much as smooch the cheek of that ice cream bitch I never speak to you again!"

"Hah, did that make you jealous like she said it would?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"Okay okay, no swinging if we're dating, got it." Yang laughed. It made Weiss feel funny.

"So it's settled. We're going to date."

"Yep."

Weiss sighed in relief and rolled on her back. The room, now that she actually looked at it didn't much look like it could have been Yangs. Action figures stood on shelves and the walls contained off center posters featuring goth bands. Most of all the was the dresser littered with scrap metal, strange gadgets, and power tools which must be fire hazards on a wood surface.

In fact, the clothes on the ground were frilly and red, neither of which Yang ever wore.

Yang seemed to have a similar realization. "Oh crap-"

"Yang I need your help with this homework-OH GROSS GROSS GROSS EWWW EWWW EWWW!"

Weiss screamed and pulled the covers over her chest, at the expense of Yang who only could use her hands as a result.

"Ruby I'm so sorry it was an accident-"

"IN MY BED YANG?! IN MY BED, MY ROOM? OH GODS I'LL NEVER SLEEP HERE AGAIN is that Weiss? I didn't expect that BUT ANYWAY I HATE YOU AND YOUR SICK PERVERT WAYS I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!"

Ruby stormed out. She stormed back in a second later. "I CAN'T GO TO MY ROOM, YOU'RE IN MY ROOM!"

A man's voice called out from downstairs. "Ruby, is something the matter? Be nice to your sister!"

"I swear to Gods Yang if you sleep with any more of my friends..."

Weiss put her face in her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who reads this, let me know and I'll write more.


End file.
